<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Steve Rogers, Uncensored by PottersPink, SoftObsidian74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636191">[ART] Steve Rogers, Uncensored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink'>PottersPink</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74'>SoftObsidian74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers, Uncensored [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not) Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art &amp; PSAs for SoftObsidian74's fic, <i>Steve Rogers, Uncensored</i></p><p> </p><p>Bucky Barnes is not living his best life; he’s stuck in a career he doesn’t like and his boyfriend is obsessed with an obscure superhero. No one has seen or heard from Steve Rogers in over four years, but that hasn’t stopped Bucky’s boyfriend from organizing a Steve Rogers fan club or hosting a weekly podcast focused on the life and times of the former Avenger. When shocking outtakes of Steve’s old PSAs surface, it starts a chain reaction that leads to unexpected revelations and a life-changing encounter with the elusive superhero himself.</p><p>Written for the 2020 ‘Not Another Stucky’ Big Bang, this story was inspired by the novel “Juliet, Naked” written by Nick Hornby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers, Uncensored [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119458">Steve Rogers, Uncensored</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink">PottersPink</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74">SoftObsidian74</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so happy to share the art I've made for Sony's fic, <i>Steve Rogers, Uncensored.</i> I've loved every minute of this collab, and all the love to Sony for writing such an amazing, funny, and romantic story. </p><p>Thank you to the mods for everything you guys have done to make this fest something amazing and good in this dumpster fire of a year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Tree & Promos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Included here are the Rogers-Carter-Jarvis Family Tree and the mood boards for NASBB promotional events. .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rappin' with Cap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, earlier this year I suddenly found myself with a lot of free time on my hand. </p><p>The PSAs are fun &amp; awkward and I've seen them used in a bunch of different fics, but the actual clips are just in bits and pieces. I thought I would put them all in one spot, in script format (although that was just a quick how-to google on my part, if the formatting is completely wrong I'm sorry &amp; pls don't sue me). I added little bits here and there, added a few new ones, made some edits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that some people might have a hard time seeing the images, so I made a copy of the entire doc for you guys to view and you can find it <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/104vXfcgRnsYKBX5PSLZkbjQq5_6XKzBfQmoxILy7MbQ/edit?usp=sharing"> here.</a> There are more PSAs, some complete, some not. </p><p>Thank you so much for checking out my art, and for reading Sony's story. This was such an awesome experience, and a great collaboration. </p><p>As always, comments &amp; kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>